Suzuto Ri Ann
Suzuto Ri Ann (鈴藤 荔あん) is a 14-year-old who attends Daybreak Academy. She is a middle school second year and is a cool typed idol. Her preferred brand of choice is Bell Chiming. Ri Ann has a few nicknames, her most common being Rii (りい), her other nicknames consist of Anna (あんな), and Ri Ann (荔あん). Appearance Rii has the image of mature and unapproachable. Her choice of clothing and style in general causes quite a bit of impact on this factor. She is quite tall for her age as well, making her look slightly like a 16~17-year-old. She has never dyed her hair before and does not intend too. Rii leaves her black, shoulder-long hair down. She has some oddly cut bangs. Some framing her face and hides her ears and glasses temples. The remaining is separated into right and left, in the ratio of 3:7 respectively. Lining her iris coloured eyes are either grey framed Harry-Potter like glasses. She however, does not perform with her glasses. Unlike most idols who use coloured contacts on stage, she's part of the minority who uses transparent contacts. Her casual then in 2019, apart from her school uniform, was a pale-pink off-shoulder top paired with a dark blue denim skirt. Her skirt reached just below her knees. Paired with that were grey wedges. In 2020, she got her hair cut and changed her outfit to a grey hoodie that was paired with a navy blue wind-breaker. She then wore black tights but still kept her grey wedges. Personality Rii is quite a calm person, in general, and has this air of superiorness around her. She seems very unapproachable but actually is. She treats her friends well and only plays tricks on them, not blackmail or backstab. In other words, very loyal. She grew up as a well-mannered girl, and don't get her wrong, she still is, but when her true side shows, aka. make her laugh, she seems like the complete opposite. Yet, of course, she doesn't become a gangster or anything, her air of superiorness just seems to fade away/disappear. Standing up to her constellation sign, her being a Taurus, she is actually quite stubborn once she has her mind set on something. She is rather strong-willed and will do anything to have things done in a certain way. Rii also rarely smiles and is mostly on her phone when alone. Idol Activities Aura Rii glows pale iris and is surrounded by a scallop of metal chains. At the mid-point of each scallop are two silver bells joint in their middles. Rising from the bottom up is a slight mix of grey and gold-colored fog, rising up to her knees and fading, following the tempo of the background music. Halfway through the performance, the fog spills out and stops rising but 'leaks' out from under the chains. If her excitement bar ever reaches its maximum, the chains would disappear and the bells would just bounce up and down. The bells would bounce by themselves, no longer connected to each other. Each time the bells hit the stage, the fog would 'leak' out, instead of formally continuously 'leaking' out. Skills Rii has asked to be trained when she was younger by professionals as her family could afford it, but coming from a long lineage of high ranking jobs, her parents would simply ignore her request. She would, however, do her own secret training. As she was constantly home-schooled since young, she was always home. Yet, her parents and siblings were out, thus leaving the whole house under her control; in a way. She had a mini contract with the maids and butlers her parents had hired at home. She would give them fewer chores if they turned a blind eye to her practices, which worked. She focused more on dancing than singing, but she is doing fairly well in both. Of course, her dancing significantly better than her singing. She often choreographs her own dances in her pockets of free time to either existing songs or her own. Like for example, she auditioned with an existing song but danced to her own choreography. As stated above, she writes most of her own lyrics, while she doesn't excel in singing, she has been told her pieces are pretty good. But for the accompaniment music, that she does not make/do by herself. She would find someone willing to do it for her, with her paying a minimal sum for it. Classes She is known to attend only 3 courses so far. *Aurora Singing Course *Solar Dancing Course *Flare Music Course She takes singing for the sole purpose of getting better at it and also because she finds that singing should be a compulsory course. She shares the same point of view for dancing, except for the part of getting better. She finds her dancing better than singing so she's balancing them out. As for the music course, she just finds it as a hobby and to fill up that last course she needs to take. Autograph TBA Coords N/A History Rii comes from a rather well off family. She is not boastful about that fact, nor is she too generous with her money. She spends wisely and saves her money very often. It is rumoured that her family standing is even higher than she states it is, and to a certain extent, it is true. Since she does state that her family is living comfortably in a mid-middle class. Truth be told, she's of a mid-upper class family. Her parents are quite high ranking doctors, her oldest sister being a lab-practitioner, and second oldest studying to be a lawyer. Why she is an idol or why she chose that path is quite unknown, and when asked why she gets rather grouchy. Relationships - Staff= *Ise Yuka - Rii respects her as a teacher. She is Rii's singing teacher. *Kimura Yuri - Rii respects her as a teacher. She is Rii's dancing teacher. - Family= *Suzuto Ryuujin - Rii's father who is a neurologist. *Xu Marianne - Rii's mother who is a plastic surgeon. *Suzuto Yu Ann - Rii's eldest sister who is a lab-practitioner. *Suzuto Mi Ann - Rii's second eldest sister who is studying to become a lawyer. - Others= *Lee Charlene - Rii adores Charlene's brand, Bell Chiming, but has yet to finalize her decision on using it permanently. }} Etymology Suzuto is written as 鈴藤. 鈴 can be translated as bell and 藤 as wisteria. Ri Ann is written as 荔あん. 荔 can be translated as lychee and あん has no particular meaning. Quotes *"Hear my name, may the sound of the bells ring. Suzuto Ri Ann, all set and okay!" -Rii before performances *"Listen to the sound of the bells amidst the wisterias, hear my name. I am Suzuto Ri Ann." -Rii's introduction Trivia *'Blood Type:' O *'Favorite Flower:' Wisteria *'Favorite Color:' Grey & Gold *'Favorite Animal:' Wolves *'Favorite New Era Song:' N/A *'Audition Song:' Hirari/Hitori/Kirari *'Penlight Color:' Heliotrope *'Charm Point:' TBA *'Special Skill:' Choreography making *'Hobby:' Lyric writing *'Kirakiratter:' @BellWisteria_ *Her introduction is a pun of her family name. **She makes puns off her family name, but never her given name. **Her Kirakiratter account name is the English translation of her family name. *Excluding her family name, Ri Ann and Rii are actually the Japanese translation of Sora's name and nickname. Category:User:CrystalSora Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Suzuto Ri Ann Category:Middle School Category:Bell Chiming